Many electronic devices such as cameras, MP3® players, cell phones, iPod®, for example have a touch screen. A touch screen is a computer display screen that is also an input device. There are a variety of screens which are sensitive to either pressure, light waves, ultrasonic waves, or electric charge. A user interacts with the touch screen device by touching graphics or text on the screen. For example, on a cell phone such as the iPhone®, a user can use the touch screen interface to place a call, answer the phone, play games and surf the internet, to name a few.
With cell phones becoming more popular and having more capabilities, users have become more dependent on them. When a cell phone breaks, the user may have to wait several days to retrieve their information and they will likely have to wait for a replace phone. Users tend to drop and break their phones more during winter season. During winter season, most users wear gloves to protect their skin from frigid weather and for warmth. However, gloves do not work with devices with capacitive touch screens. A user must constantly remove and replace gloves to use the touch screen device. Fiddling with the phone is a burden and often the device is dropped because the user must support the device and take the gloves off to retrieve an email or answer a call, for example.
Users have cut holes in their gloves to make them fingerless but this is unattractive and does not protect their fingers from frigid temperatures.